Time travel what?
by Lira Leigh
Summary: Journey back to 1995 to the orphanage where Louis was left by his mom through the eyes of a future Robinson! Okay I suck at summaries but I think the story is better than that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a random idea I had while watching Meet the Robinsons last night. And I don't own anything except Zandra who will appear later. If ya like please review, if ya don't then well tell me how much it sucks and I'll attempt to make it better. **

It was a dark rainy night as a young woman walked towards the Sixth Street Orphanage; tears ran down her pale face as she looked at her infant son. His blonde hair already stuck up in all angles even though he was only two months old. 'No' she thought 'he's two months, three weeks, and five days.' Walking up the steps she wanted to turn and run, take her son home, raise him herself but she knew that she couldn't. 'Two more steps. That's all, put him down and run. Why does this have to be so hard?!' she thought as she reluctantly stepped forward. Placing the box on the ground she picked the infant up and held him tightly savoring every last moment with her son. Suddenly the sound of footsteps reached her paranoid ears- if  
**he** had found her… she didn't want to think about the consequences. Looking around quickly she put her son down and ran down the steps and down the street. She was so focused on putting as much distance as possible between herself and the orphanage that she didn't notice that she was being followed by a teenager with hair that looked like it had to be gelled to stick up **that** high.

**A/N again: OOH anyone wanna take a guess at who this teenager is? And the next chapter will be up... as soon as I get it done may it be an hour or two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: W00t! I finally got all of my testing done so I'm free to write now so updates will probably come a lot sooner. Other than that this goes to everyone: DON'T ASK IF YOU CAN BE IN MY STORIES,** **frankly it irritates me to no end and I have most of this story outlined and plotted, I just need to get around to digging out my binder for school with all of my writing because that is where this is kept.**

_Afternoon, 2037_

"Come on Zan I dare you" Wilbur Robinson egged his twin sister on. "I did it, it's easy" His black hair was stuck up in its usual cowlick as he stared at Zan who slightly resembled him, they had the same dark hair although Zan or Zandra's stuck up on end like their father's.

"Shut up Will, I'm not stupid." Zandra said looking up from the thick book she was reading. Her sapphire blue eyes were slightly hidden behind her rectangular glasses. Physically she was a gangly teenage girl who hadn't gotten used to her last growth spurt. Her worn jeans barely reached her ankles; her dark blue t-shirt on the other hand was brand new and fit perfectly and a black trench coat was wrapped around her.

"But you're a coward! You never take chances!" Wilbur exclaimed gesturing around his sister's bedroom which was spotless.

"If I do it will you shut up?" Zandra asked placing a bookmark in her book and closing it.

"Yeah" Wilbur said nodding quickly

"Alright then" Zandra said standing up, she walked over to the transport tube and stepped in, appearing in the garage a few minutes later she sighed once more. "I'm so gonna be dead" She muttered walking over to a sleek boomerang shaped time machine.

"YES!" Wilbur exclaimed "And I'm going with you, to make sure you actually do it!" He said laughing

"Whatever" Zandra said "Just get in" she said hopping into the driver's seat.

"Man I wanted to drive!" Wilbur said

"I'm older, and the last time you drove a time machine you crashed it." Zandra said cocking one of her thin eyebrows at her brother.

"You're only ten minutes older than me!" Wilbur exclaimed

"The only ten minutes of peace I ever got…" Zandra muttered as she turned the motor over and punched in the date their father was left at the orphanage.

"Why'd you pick that date?" Wilbur asked

"Because I felt like it" Zandra retorted as she flipped the autopilot on. "Don't touch anything." She ordered, Wilbur glared at her but didn't say anything.

Suddenly the ship started rocking erratically and beeping loudly, looking at the control panel Zandra studied the flashing lights and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong? What's happening? What did you do?!" Wilbur exclaimed

"Dumbass you didn't recharge the battery after your little escapade to the past!" Zandra retorted "We're gonna crash!" She yelled strapping her seatbelt on. "We are so dead!" She yelled after the large impact. Looking around she groaned Wilbur was gone leaving a cracked windshield behind. 'Oh cripes…" she muttered


End file.
